Fragile Hearts and Souls
by CherriiBee216
Summary: What happens when a witch enrolls in the DWMA? What happens when her past and her pack follows her there? Her pack of wolves of course! Rated T for possible language. My first story, R&R please!
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater but I own the plot of this fanfiction and any OCs that show up in this story.**

In an almost empty room, a short girl wearing a light green t-shirt and jean shorts, with long, light orange hair, down to her ankles, and light gray-green eyes, was sitting in a chair. A small dog sat by her feet, its left ear was flopped and frayed while the other was pointing upright. The girl looked about 15 and quite bored in the room. The dog whined softly and the girl shushed him.

Death the Kid and his twin pistols, Liz and Patty Thompson were on their way to class and saw Maka Albarn and her weapon, demon scythe Soul Eater. Maka waved,

"Hey Kid, Liz, Patty! You on your way to class too?" Maka and Soul walked over to them. Liz and Patty smiled,

"Hi Maka! Hi Soul!" The five of them stopped outside a closed door, the same door the girl and her dog were behind.

The girl stiffened and the dog growled softly. She whispered, "Hush! You don't want anyone to find us! Death Scythe said we couldn't let anyone know we're here!" The dog whimpered and hid behind the girl's legs, and under the chair.

Outside the room, Black Star and Tsubaki walked over. Black Star laughed, "Hey guys! What's up?" The group all shared their hellos. Soul leaned on the closed door and huffed. He yelled when the door opened behind him and he fell inside. The girl gasped and the dog yelped.

The weapons and meisters all looked in at Soul. Maka stood over him, "Are you okay Soul?" Soul smiled and nodded,

"Yeah... So uncool..." He rose to his feet and looked over at the girl. His eyes almost popped out of his head. Maka looked over at her,

"Oh, sorry. My partner can be an idiot sometimes. Are you a new student?"

Spirit, the Death Scythe walked down the hallway towards them, "Hey! What are you kids doing in there?" He pushed to the front and gushed at his daughter. "Hi Maka~"

Maka crossed her arms "What do you want?"

Spirit pouted slightly, and then took on a more serious expression. He walked over to the chair the girl was sitting in and blocked her from sight. "Who told you that you could be in here?" Patty laughed,

"Soul fell!" Soul scowled at her.

"The door opened."

Spirit sighed and the girl stood up behind him. "You might as well meet your new classmate…" He moved slightly so they could get a better look at her. The dog whimpered and hid behind her. "This is Cerberus, a young witch found in the city. Lord Death decided she should stay."

They all looked at him with wide eyes and Black Star asked nervously, "W-Why?.."

Spirit huffed "Because she isn't affected by the Sway of Magic, the destructive instinct of witches."

Cerberus looked down nervously, "You can just call me Cee…"

An awkward silence filled the room until Black Star laughed "Witch or not, she's hot!"

Soul grinned, "She ain't just hot, she's a sexy beast!" Maka raised a book over her head and the spine smashed onto his head. Soul fell over, clutching his head.

"Maka CHOP!" Maka looked back over at Cee. "Sorry about them. They're idiots."

Cee chuckled slightly. Maka began introducing them all. "I'm Maka, that's my weapon partner Soul, Black Star and his weapon Tsubaki are over there, and Kid with his weapons Liz and Patty are here." They all said hello.

Cee smiled slightly "Nice to meet you all."

The dog looked out from behind her and barked, "I Crash! Nice meet you!"

Patty pointed at him and laughed, "Puppy talks!"

Cee nodded, "Yeah, He tends to do that." Soul and Black Star were whispering to each other and laughing.

Kid rolled his eyes, "Ignore them."

Spirit chuckled, "Maybe you would all like to show Cee around." They all nodded. "Alright then! Try not to destroy anything." He glanced at Black Star and the meister smiled widely.

The Death Scythe ushered them out of the room and closed the door. Spirit mumbled to Kid, Tsubaki and Maka, "Don't let her get killed; we're trying to keep her alive for a while." The three of them nodded and Spirit walked down the hall towards the Death Room.

Patty clapped her hands, "Where first?"

Black Star laughed, "The roof!"

Maka sighed, "The library."

Kid smiled, "The symmetrical classroom!"

Soul groaned "This is gunna take a while…"

xOXoXOx

"I think we should have a party in honor of our new friend!" Patty laughed.

Black Star jumped up and laughed "MAKA'S HOUSE!" Maka yelled,

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU REMEMBER LAST TIME YOU HAD A PARTY AT MY HOUSE!"

Black Star and Soul stood in silence for a few seconds then burst out laughing. Soul clutched his side "That was SO much fun!"

Cee looked up at Tsubaki, "What happened?.." Tsubaki sweat dropped.

"You don't want to know…"

Crash was sitting at Cee's feet and wagged his tail absently. Patty, Soul, Black Star and Maka were arguing about why they should and should not have a party.

"Please Maka!" Black Star whined.

Soul huffed "You're so uncool Maka." Maka put her hands on her hips

"I'm cool! I just don't want you guys messing up the apartment again!" Soul rolled his eyes. Patty gave up the argument to talk to Kid about giraffes.

"Maka you're the uncoolest meister ever." Soul huffed.

Maka pulled a book out of nowhere and yelled "MAKA CHOP!" She clubbed both of them in the head with the spine of the hardcover book. They both collapsed on the floor holding their heads,

"Owwwwwww!" Black Star yelled "You can't do this to your God!"

Tsubaki looked down at Black Star with worry "Are you alright?"

Soul growled "So uncool…" Cee tilted her head slightly,

"Where'd she get the book?.."

Kid shrugged, "No one knows."

Maka huffed "I know!"

Soul grumbled "No one cares about your input." Maka hit him in the head again with the book.

"JERK!"

Liz sighed "Maka, how about if everyone is calm? No… Explosives…" Black Star and Soul laughed and high-fived.

Maka sighed "Alright… But if ANYTHING breaks, they aren't allowed back in that apartment." Soul opened his mouth to protest and Maka cut him off "You can sleep outside."

Soul groaned "That would be so uncool…"

xOXoXOx

First chapter of my roleplay base fanfic! It probably isn't very good ^^; sorry about that. I've been meaning to write this for a while but never got the chance. The second one is going to be about the same length, maybe shorter. There's going to be a lot of chapters but they might not be very long… Certain ones will be longer or shorter than others. Please review, tell me what I could improve on! (Most of it. X3)


	2. Party time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater but I own the plot of this fanfiction and any OCs that show up in this story.**

Everyone was sitting in Maka and Soul's living room, talking. Cee was sitting next to Kid, with Crash on her lap. Black Star was ranting about him surpassing god or something. Patty was talking about Giraffes with Liz and Maka was reading a book.

Cee let out a yawn and Kid chuckled, "You must be tired after a tour with all of these lunatics."

She smiled slightly, "A little." Crash yawned loudly,

"A lot." He mumbled.

Soul and Maka started bickering about something. Liz sighed, "Hey Cee, do you wanna come shopping with me, Patty, Maka and Tsubaki?"

Black Star cackled, "Or she could come hang out with me, Soul and Kid!"

Liz snorted in disbelief, "Why would she want to hang out with _you_ three?" Soul smirked,

"Cuz we're cooler than you girls." Maka raised her book over her head and yelled,

"MAKA CHOP!"

The book collided with his skull and he doubled over, yelling "SO UNCOOL MAKA!"

Liz looked over at Cee. "So what do you-" Cee had fallen asleep, leaning on Kid's shoulder. She sighed "We must have really tired her out…"

Black Star cackled, "My godliness must have been too much for her!" Tsubaki smiled at her meister,

"Of course."

Kid smiled down at Cee's sleeping form and tapped her shoulder lightly. She jolted awake, "Huh, what?"

Soul snickered, "What an uncool way to wake up." Maka huffed and Liz rolled her eyes.

"So do you wanna come shopping with me and the girls?" Cee blinked,

"Uh… Sure."

Patty shoved her finger in Black Star's face "HAHA! SUCK IT!"

Liz smiled, "Great! We can meet here, right Maka?" Said girl nodded and Cee smiled slightly,

"Sounds like fun." There was a long stretch of awkward silence. After a minute or two, Tsubaki decided to speak.

"So… Are you getting an apartment in the city?.." she asked in a small voice.

Cee shrugged, "I dunno, I'm staying at the academy until further notice." This led to another awkward silence, which Maka decided to break.

"Are you going to be partnering up with a weapon while you're here?" she asked quizzically.

Cee shrugged again. "I haven't really given it much thought so far…"

"It would probably be safer to have a weapon partner around so that if there's any problems you don't have to release your soul protect." Kid put in thoughtfully. "I know there are some new weapons at the academy without meisters."

Maka nodded, "Maybe you could ask Professor Stein about it."

Cee shrugged for the third time. "I could ask him on Monday." Yet another awkward silence ensued until Liz said,

"I guess we should head home." Patty laughed and yelled,

"PARTY AT HOME!" She ran out and Liz followed her with a groan. Kid sighed and followed after them with a wave.

Black Star jumped up onto the coffee table and yelled, "YOUR GOD IS LEAVING! C'mon Tsubaki."

Tsubaki nodded, "Okay." She stood up and the two of them left. Maka snickered, "The two of them have to start going out soon."

Soul rolled his eyes, "That's just like you to play match maker. Only uncool people do that." Maka grabbed the nearest dictionary and started pounding his skull with Maka Chops. Cee chuckled,

"I'm gunna head out too, see you tomorrow." Maka paused in hitting his head and smiled,

"Okay! Bye Cee!" Cee waved and carried Crash out. Once they had gone, Maka proceeded to chase Soul around the house with the dictionary.

xOXoXOx

Phew! Finally done! Sorry it's a bit shorter than the first chapter, I'll try to make it up to you in the next chapter! I've been in a writing mood so I was up until 1 am last night. Then when I woke up I realized I saved over this chapter with the part of chapter 3 I was writing so I had to rewrite it! ^^; But here it is, I'm gunna try to update every day until school starts, and hopefully I'll have time to write in English or any other class I get too bored in. Oh, and sorry if the characters seem a bit weird, It's hard to get their personalities right and I'm still trying to figure out how each character feels towards having a witch with them. So thanks for reading and please review! I would love to hear if you liked the story or not!


	3. Shopping Trip!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater but I own the plot of this fanfiction and any OCs that show up in this story.**

The next day was a nice Saturday with blue skies and once in a while, a puffy white cloud would float across the sky. Cee met the others in front of Soul and Maka's apartment.

The guys looked ready to go play basketball and the girls were dressed for a shopping spree. Liz and Patty were talking about the different stores they could, and would go to.

Black Star spun the basketball on his finger, "Alright guys! Let's GO!" Soul rolled his eyes.

Kid gave Liz some money for them to go shopping with. "Spend it symmetrically!" he advised. Liz waved her hand at him, in an up and down motion "Don't worry Kiddo!"

He huffed and then the three of them headed towards the basketball courts.

Liz turned to the other four girls. "So we should probably get going too!" They nodded and they started heading towards their first stop.

xOXoXOx

Cee followed the other girls into the first store, different clothes lining shelves and hanging from racks around the store. A woman with short brown hair came over to them,

"Oh! Hello again Liz! Hello Patty! I see you brought your friends again!" Tsubaki and Maka waved at the woman,

"Hi, It's nice to see you!" Cee looked at the woman's name tag; it tag read 'Allison'. Liz gestured to her,

"This is Cee; she's a new student at DWMA."

Allison stretched her hand towards me. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" the young witch smiled slightly and hesitantly shook her hand.

"Likewise…"

When they released the grip on each other's hands, the brunette sale's woman asked,

"So what are you ladies looking for? Dresses, shoes, accessories?"

Liz chuckled "All of the above."

Allison smiled happily, "I'll be happy to help you!" she huffed.

_How can someone be this happy? It doesn't seem like the best job to be working here…_

Allison smiled, "And I think I have the perfect outfit for Cee, over here!" she walked a few steps, and then beckoned for them to follow her. Cee sighed.

_This is gunna be a long day…_

xOXoXOx

At that time, Black Star was dribbling the basketball and lazily shot the ball at the hoop. It bounced off the rim and rolled away. Soul picked it up and huffed,

"This is soooo uncool! Finally we get time away from the girls to hang out and we have nothing to do."

Black Star nodded, "I wonder how their shopping trip is going…"

xOXoXOx

Cee couldn't have been happier to get out of that store. Allison was nice and all but she really did _not_ appreciate being the girls' dress up doll for the day. The short ginger was holding a bag filled with all her new clothes and other things Liz insisted she wear.

_At least it's practical. Not some sort of skimpy dress I can't make a quick getaway in._

Liz started heading towards an electronic store. "Cee! Do you have a cell phone yet?" Cee shook her head. "Then we have to get you one!"

Maka looked at Liz strangely, "How much money did Kid _give_ you?" Liz smiled smugly.

"Quite a bit." She brought them towards the store and the bell chimed as they walked in. Cee sighed,

"Why do I need a cell phone?"

"Well… It would be good for you to have one so if anything happens you can call someone." Tsubaki said thoughtfully.

Maka nodded, "We can put our numbers and the guys' numbers and our house phones into it, just in case you need us, or just wanna talk.:

Cee chuckled, "So it doesn't sound like I'm gunna be able to talk you out of it, huh?" The four girls nodded. Cee sighed "You really don't have to do this. It's probably gunna cost a lot of money…"

Liz waved her hand nonchalantly at her, "Don't worry about it! Lord Death is one of the richest people in Death City! And since me and Patty are his son's weapons we get some money too!" Patty laughed,

"GIRAFFE PHONE!" She ran off to go find something interesting. Liz rolled her eyes.

"So what kind of phone do you want?" Cee shrugged.

"I dunno. I didn't really know there were types…"

Liz gasped, "There's a bunch of different ones!" She started to drag her around the store. "There's…" Cee sighed.

_Here we go again… _

xOXoXOx

Liz was putting information into Cee's new phone. She looked around Liz and at her new phone. It was a blue one with a sliding keyboard for easy texting.

"So what are you doing?" she asked the taller dark blonde.

"I'm putting in our numbers so you have them. I put me, Maka and Tsubaki on speed dial so you can call us in case of an emergency." Her fingers tapped away at the number pad.

"Oh…" Cee looked away and up at the sun. The sun always annoyed her; it always had that stupid grin on its face.

_Even if it looks like it's mocking us it still looks happy. How can anything be completely happy? _She thought.

Liz handed Cee her phone. "Press one for me, two for Maka and three for Tsubaki. Our house numbers and everyone's cell phone numbers are in there too!" She smiled happily at Cee.

_Her too? What's wrong with everyone? No one was ever this happy when I was back where I used to live… _She didn't want to think about her past right now so she smiled as best and as real as she could possibly smile, at Liz.

_Maybe things will be better here…_

xOXoXOx

Well I hope this made up for my smaller chapter yesterday! It seems like our little witch, Cee isn't as happy as all the others think. Soon they might not like exactly what they hear about Cee's past. Oh, and I have two other stories that I'm writing and I shoul be publishing the first chapter of one of them later today. Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Don't ruin my Bigness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater but I own the plot of this fanfiction and any OCs that show up.**

Finally, Monday had come and all the students were starting to arrive for class. Maka was sitting at her desk next to a very bored Soul. He huffed,

"Coming to school is so uncool." Maka took out her book and smashed it into his skull. A comical fountain of blood spewed from his head. The ashy blonde meister sighed,

"School is a great place to learn and practice skills that could be useful in the future." Soul snickered,

"Like sleeping through boring lectures?" Maka's book connected with his head again.

Kid, Liz and Patty walked into the classroom and almost immediatly Kid started freaking out. Liz sighed and started to try and calm him down. He yelled,

"THERE'S AN ASYMMETRICAL AMOUNT OF PEOPLE IN HERE!" Patty started laughing at his outburst.

Liz sweat-dropped, "Kid, it's okay! More people will come in and it will be symmetrical." This led to Kid passing out with a nosebleed. Patty fell over laughing and Liz shook her head in disappointment, "Moron."

Cee walked in and looked down at Kid. Crash jumped on Kid's head and licked his hair so it stood up asymmetrically. He snickered and jumped off.

"What happened?"

Liz sighed, "Hi Cee, he just had an OCD attack. He should be okay in a minute or two." Patty dragged Kid by the back of his shirt collar, up towards their seats. Liz sighed and followed after them. Cee heard a loud yell in the hall and turned around to look.

Black Star dashed into the room and collided with Cee. The two of them toppled over and Soul burst out laughing. Maka hit him with her book, then rose to her feet to look at the front of the room, worriedly.

Cee's eyes screwed shut and her soul protect released for long enough to give Black Star a huge dose of electricity. He yelled angrily and jumped away from her. There was an angry, red burn mark on his arm.

Cee jumped up to her feet and covered her mouth, "Oh my Death, Black Star I'm so sorry!" Tsubaki dashed in,

"What happened?"

Black Star clutched his arm with a growl, "What the hell was that for?"

Cee whimpered, "It's a defensive attack, since I can't control my magic well and it happens whenever I get startled and I don't know how to stop it and I'm so so sorry!" she rushed through her explaination and apology, panicking.

Maka walked down to the front of the room and Tsubaki was trying to calm Black Star down. Maka tried to soothe Cee, who looked like she was about to have a panic attack. "Don't worry Cee, it was an accident! You didn't mean to hurt him."

Cee heard wheels rolling down the hallway and a man in a lab coat was sitting in the rolling chair. The chair stopped at a metal bar at the bottom of the doorway and he slid into the room. Cee jumped in shock.

The man jumped up like nothing had happened and pushed up his glasses. They flashed menacingly and Cee's eyes widened when she saw the screw in his head.

"So you must be our new student, Cerberus." Cee flinched when she heard her full name.

_I thought I would leave that name behind me... _

"Just Cee, please."

He nodded, "Alright _Cee, _I'm Professor Stein and I'll be your teacher. You can take a seat next to Maka, since I don't think it would ba a good idea to place you near Patty, Black Star or Kid..."

Kid was passed out in his chair and Patty was still laughing at him. Tsubaki had dragged an angry Black Star out of the room and towards the nurse. The people still in the room could hear his yells,

"HOW DARE SHE TRY TO RUIN MY BIGNESS! I'LL SHOW HER HOW BIG I AM! YAHOOOOO!" Everyone sweat-dropped.

Maka shook her head, "C'mon Cee, let's go up to our seats."

Cee gulped, "Erm, wait Maka, I gotta ask Professor Stein about-"

"Oh right! Well when you're ready you can come sit next to me." She headed back up to her seat and sat down next to Soul. Cee turned to look at Stein and he twisted the screw in his head.

"Yes? What is it?"

Cee fiddled with the hem of her shirt and said, "Uhm, Kid told me that it might be a good idea for me to have a weapon partner..." Stein chuckled,

"Well there are some weapons without partners in the school, did you submit your student registration to the-"

Cee gasped, "No I didn't! I'll go right now!" Stein threw her the hall pass as she dashed out of the room. "How forgetful... Alright class! Let's start our dissection!"

xOXoXOx

Yay! Cee's first day of school! Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I checked it over but since Microsoft Word isn't on this computer I had to write on Notepad. -_- Next chapter I introduce one of my other OCs, I won't tell you their name yet, you'll find out :3 Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Demons and Angels

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater but I do own the plot of this fanfiction and any OCs that show up.**

Cee ran through the winding hallways with Crash chasing after her. She slowed down and stopped when she realized she had gotten lost. She looked down one of the hallways that branched off from this one and then the other.

_I'm so lost..._

_"_Hey, are you okay?" Cee whipped around to see a tall boy with messy blonde hair. His eyes were a stormy gray color with flecks of lighter and darker gray. He was wearing a sweatshirt with creamy fur lining the hood. He had a calm smile on his face as he watched her.

Cee chuckled "Uh, yeah. But I'm kinda lost... I need to go turn in my student registration..." The boy chuckled,

"Hey, me too. My name's Hunter Greyson, what's yours?"

Cee smiled slightly, "Uh, Cee Wulf. I'm a... I'm a meister..." her speech was quick and she stuttered a bit.

Hunter smiled crookedly "I'm a demon axe." They stood for a few seconds, watching each other and Hunter chuckled "You're pretty cool. Why don't we go find where we have to turn in our registrations?"

Cee smiled nervously, "Sure." Crash craned his neck to look up at Hunter.

"You tall mista Hunter." Hunter looked at Crash and blinked in surprise then laughed.

"Yeah I am! Let's go." He said cheerily and started walking the other way. He had his hands in his pockets and Cee followed after him.

_He seems nice... Much nicer than some people._

She shook the thoughts from her head.

_Just don't think about it..._

Soon the meister and weapon found the desk they were supposed to hand their registries in to. The lady at the desk looked at the two of them.

"So you two are partners?" Cee blinked in surprise and Hunter chuckled,

"Uh... Well..." Cee looked up at him and he looked down at her. They both smiled and said,

"Yeah."

xOXoXOx

Cee and Hunter walked towards their shared class. When they walked in Stein was about to cut open some sort of big furry rodent. He looked up,

"Ah, I see you found your was back to class after-" He looked up at the clock "-An hour and a half." Both meister and weapon sweat-dropped. Crash jumped on the table and barked at Stein. Stein held up the scalpel.

"So you want to be dissected next little dog?" Crash yelped and leaped off the table and over to Cee. Stein pointed up towards Maka and Soul. "Now can the two of you take your seats?" The new meister and weapon pair walked quickly up to Maka and Soul. The albino scythe was asleep and Maka was reading a book.

"Welcome back Cee-" She looked up from her book. Soul looked up drowsily,

"Wow, two new kids in one week." Cee rolled her eyes and sat down next to Maka. Hunter sat on the other side of Cee and Crash leaped into Cee's lap. Maka pat Crash's head and he whined happily.

"So is he your only dog?" Cee shook her head.

"There's others." A scalpel flew between the two of them and Cee jumped in terror.

"Pay attention please." Stein pushed his glasses menacingly. Hunter and Soul sweat-dropped and Maka head-desked.

"Sorry Professor..." the two girl meisters said apologetically. Stein sighed and made an incision into the rodent. Cee winced and looked down. Hunter watched him blankly. Maka started reading her book again and Soul started doodling on the desk with his pen. Cee pet Crash's head absently.

"Hey Cee." Cee turned around. Black Star was leaning on his elbow, looking down at her. "I forgive you for almost making me seem small, but that's impossible for someone as big as me!" Cee's eyes fell on the bandages wrapped around where she knew the burn was and then looked up at Tsubaki. The Japanese weapon gave her a small thumbs up.

Cee looked back at Black Star and chuckled, "Thanks." She turned back around and the bell rang. Stein huffed and put a cover over the rodent he was dissecting.

"Class dismissed."

xOXoXOx

After class, Cee and Hunter decided to go up to the roof and talk. At the moment Hunter was talking about his past. He lived in a poverty stricken town where murders and gang activity were common.

"So I used to have to carry a gun whenever I went outside. It was a pretty terrible way to live." he said, looking out at the city. Cee listened quietly as he told his story. "One day some guy tried stealing my money and stuff so I eventually had to pull my gun on him... And turns out the guy was a really tough gang leader, so from that day 'til the day I left I was nicknamed The Grey Demon."

Cee looked up at him. "It must have been hard... To live like that." Hunter nodded slightly then looked down at her.

"Well, your turn. I told you about my past."

Cee looked out at the city and sighed "Promise you won't freak out and run away?.." Hunter chuckled,

"I wouldn't leave my meister."

Cee sighed, "Well... The first thing I think you should know... Is that I'm a witch." She looked up at Hunter to see his reaction. He nodded for her to continue.

"I think my mother was a witch and my father was a normal human, or even a meister. They abandoned me when I was little and was taken care of by two other young witches. They could control their magic much better than me but, they would use their magic in violent ways. They would experiment on any living creature they could get their hands on, and sometimes even including me. Whenever I tried to stop them from hurting an animal, they would use their magic on me…"

Hunter narrowed his eyes, "Keep going." Cee sighed and continued,

"One day I finally had enough. One of the witches killed one of my wolves and it took almost all of my magic to put his soul into a stuffed wolf doll, so I didn't have to leave him there. Then I got my remaining wolves together and ran. When they caught up with me they asked where I was going. I said, 'Somewhere I would be accepted for being a good witch.' Somehow they knew I would come here for help and said, 'Well have fun with Shinigami, Death's new little angel.'"

She looked up at Hunter, worry clouding her eyes when he didn't say anything. After a long stretch of silence he turned to look at her and flashed a crooked smile.

"Well I guess we've both had it pretty rough, huh?" Cee sighed in relief and nodded. "Well, witch or not, I can tell you're gunna be a great meister. "

Cee smiled at him, "Thanks Demon."

"No problem Angel."

xOXoXOx

Phew! This is one of the longest chapters so far! I wrote a lot of this over once on Notepad and another time in my notebook then finally put it on here! Anyways, finally you know a bit about Cee's past! I didn't realize her back story would be so long! The first chapter of my next story is almost done, it should be up later today or tomorrow.


	6. Soul Resonance?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater but I do own the plot of this fanfiction and any OCs that show up.**

The green leaf canopy overhead shaded a grassy clearing in the training forest. Cee sat on one of the lower branches of a thick trunked tree and Hunter leaned on the wood to the side and under her. Crash was napping in the cool grass around the roots of the tree.

Hunter sighed, running his hand through his blonde hair, "Wasn't Professor Stein supposed to be here by now?"

Cee leaned against the hard surface of the tree and nodded, "He should be here soon…"

It was the day after Cee and Hunter first met and decided on becoming partners, around 4:00 in the afternoon. If not for the shady trees they would probably be complaining from the heat of the ever smiling sun.

Another 15 minutes later, Cee caught the characteristic scent of disinfectant and she straightened up. Her heightened senses also picked up on the faint odor of fresh paper and a sharper scent of cologne. She sensed a very faint smell of cat, but she dismissed it for something on the breeze.

In a short time, the silver haired professor, albino scythe and blonde meister reached the clearing. Stein huffed, "Sorry we're late, I went to the library to return a book."

Hunter quirked an eyebrow, "How long does it take to return a book?"

Stein huffed, "A while. So let's get started with your first battle lesson. Cee, you need to be on the ground for this." Cee sighed and slid off the branch. She landed quietly in the grass and Stein quickly noted that she was light on her feet.

"Alright, Hunter. I'm going to need you in weapon form." Hunter nodded and glowed with a gray-blue color. He transformed into a dark gray axe and landed into Cee's hands. She fumbled with him, nervously until she got a good grip on the metal shaft connected to his blade. Hunter appeared as a mere reflection in the shining, flat surface used for slicing through most material.

"You okay? Am I too heavy for you?"

Soul snickered at the sight of the smaller witch trying to balance the axe in her hands. He and Maka had chosen a shady tree to sit underneath, to watch them. Maka had a book next to her and the little, dark orange furred wolf on her lap. Crash was contently napping on the meister's thighs as she stroked his head.

Soul started getting bored of Cee and Hunter trying to adjust to each other's wavelengths and closed his eyes. As he started to drift off to sleep a bit of drool collected in the corner of his mouth. Maka rolled her eyes at him.

"Hi Soul! Hi Maka!" A familiar meow sounded above their heads. Maka looked up and spotted the little purple cat. Her tail was curled over her back and a witch hat balanced on top of her ears.

"Oh, hi Blair!" Maka smiled and greeted the cat as she jumped down off her perch and onto Maka's head. She looked down at Crash from her seat in the meister's ashy blonde hair and whispered,

"Is he asleep? You know I'm very afraid of dogs…"

Maka sighed, "Yes, he's asleep. And I know you don't like dogs." Blair leaped onto Soul's head and settled into his pearl white hair. This roused him from his nap with a grunt.

"What the hell?.." Blair tilted her head down to look at Soul.

"Hiya!" the little cat purred happily at him. She pawed at his fluffy hair and he huffed in annoyance. Soul pulled the cat out of his hair and set her on his lap.

Blair, finally noticing the meister, weapon and professor, asked, "So who's the short girlie? And who's her weapon?"

"The new kids." Soul stated bluntly.

"Cee is the girl and Hunter's her weapon, they're new students at the academy." Maka snarkily corrected her partner.

Blair blinked her big yellow eyes, "So what are they doing out here? She asked.

"This is their first resonance, since they're new partners." Maka said.

Blair nodded, not quite understanding the importance of the first resonance. She, Maka and Soul looked over at Cee, who had Hunter firmly in her hands now. Stein began explaining how to resonate and what it was,

"Resonating is simply matching wavelengths. If you can keep your wavelengths in sync you can unleash a greater power and, more often than not, turn the tide of battle. You will both have to be calm and not afraid, or angry." Cee nodded slightly.

_This isn't gunna work._

_ "_First, try to match your wavelengths. If your wavelengths are compatible then you shouldn't have a problem."

Cee took a deep breath and tried to stay calm and focused.

_This isn't gunna work. This isn't gunna work. This isn't gunna work._

The thought repeated over and over in her head. But why couldn't it work?

_Because you're afraid! You can't resonate if you're afraid! _The thought occurred to Cee and she tightened her grip on Hunter.

Soul huffed, "It would be so uncool if they didn't resonate."

Maka rolled her eyes, "It just means they have to focus better."

Cee clamped her eyes shut and she took another deep breath. Stein watched them patiently. Soul closed his eyes again and Blair mewed in annoyance.

"This is boring."

Maka sighed, "You just have to wait. It is their first time."

_It isn't gunna work. It isn't gunna work._

Cee felt a spark and her eyes flew open. Soul opened his eyes and chuckled "Cool."

The shorter pieces of Cee's hair whipped around and the longer strands waved slightly. A blue energy glowed around her and Maka smiled,

"She did it!"

Hunter's blade glowed white and grew in size. Black electricity rippled across the now enlarged blade. This only lasted for a second before Cee accidentally dropped Hunter and the resonance connection was broken.

Hunter made a metallic thud on the ground before turning into human form and rubbing the back of his head. The strength of the broken connection caught Cee off-guard and she fell back onto the ground.

"Hey, try not to drop me next time, okay?" Hunter said with a slight joking tone. Cee smiled slightly and nodded.

_Better than nothing…_

Soul started cracking up and Maka smashed her unopened book into his head. Crash opened his eyes slightly and yawned. He turned his head slightly to look at Cee and snickered,

"Cee mess up!" Blair yowled and clawed her way up the tree. She perch on one of the branches and mewled unhappily. Crash looked up at Blair and tilted his head slightly.

"What wrong kitty?"

Blair meowed loudly, "Help me! The dog is gunna eat me!" Crash blinked in confusion and started laughing. Maka sweat-dropped and Soul started laughing again, at both the mess-up by Cee and Hunter and Blair's antics.

Hunter stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. Cee got back to her feet as well.

Stein sighed, "Well at least now we know your wavelengths are compatible. Now we have to see if you can keep up the resonance long enough to be able to use it in battle."

Crash jumped off Maka's lap and trotted over to Cee and Hunter. Cee bent over to pick him up and he licked the underside of her chin.

"Well I suppose we could head back-" Stein was cut off when someone yelled,

"MAAAAKKKAAAAAA!" Death Scythe ran into the clearing and fell to his knees beside Maka. "MAKA! PAPA LOVES YOU!"

Maka raised her book over her head. "Maka…. CHOP!" The book smashed into his skull and he whimpered,

"Makaaaa…."

Stein pushed up his glasses, "Yes, what do you need Sempai?" Death Scythe raised his head and sighed,

"Oh right… I'm here to deliver a message… Cee and _Makaaaa_ are wanted in the Death Room with their weapons." Cee blinked in surprise.

_What could Lord Death want?.._

The young witch hadn't seen Lord Death since the day she had arrived at the school, which was only about 4 days ago.

Soul and Maka stood up and Blair meowed in fright, "Don't leave me here!" Maka looked up at her and sighed. Cee and Hunter looked at the cat and they both tilted their heads slightly.

"Maka, I thought you didn't have any pets." Cee said, curiosity edging her tone.

Soul sweat-dropped and groaned, "We don't. Blair's not really a pet…" Maka stretched her arms up.

"Just jump down. I'll catch you." Maka assured to the purple feline. Blair mewled uncertainly and after a few seconds leaped down to Maka. The meister caught her easily and Blair curled up in her arms.

"Don't let that dog eat me…"

Maka sighed and pat Blair's head. "I won't." she said, sounding slightly annoyed.

The group of meisters and weapons headed back towards the DWMA, Crash and Blair in tow.

xOXoXOx

When the group arrived at the top of the stairs, Black Star and Tsubaki were waiting for them. The blue haired boy looked extremely bored standing there.

"Finally! We thought you'd never show up." Soul and Black Star reached each other and high-fived.

Tsubaki followed after her meister and she bowed her head, "Hello again." Maka waved a greeting to Tsubaki. The four of them started to chat idly amongst themselves.

Hunter and Cee stood a bit away from them. Stein huffed, "Let's get going, we don't want to keep Lord Death waiting."

xOXoXOx

Wow! At first I thought this was going to be a short chapter, but turns out it's the longest of the chapters so far! I want to say thank you to everyone who has put this story on alert or favorite! And an extra special thanks to dkuwiba the great for the amazing review! I've enabled anonymous reviews so now you have no excuses for not reviewing! Sorry it's a little late, almost didn't get it in on time! Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Monsters Lurk in the Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater but I do own the plot of this fanfiction and any OCs that show up.**

Walking under the tall wooden guillotines still made Cee nervous, even after knowing they wouldn't fall and slice her in half. Hunter walked next to her, his hands in his pockets. Crash trotted between Cee and Hunter, his tail curled contently. Black Star walked ahead of them, his hands behind his head. Tsubaki walked next to him, her ponytail swishing as she walked.

Maka and Soul walked next to them. Maka had her hands clasped behind her and Soul had his hands in his pockets, slumped to give the impression of ease. Stein and Death Scythe walked ahead of the younger meisters and weapons.

Soon the group reached the platform where Lord Death's mirror resided. Kid, Liz and Patty were standing to one side of the mirror, while Lord Death himself stood in front of it. The death god waved one of his comically large hands,

"Hey everybody! How's it goin'?"

Soul huffed, "Whaddo you want?" Maka scowled at her partner for his rude behavior.

"Hmm, you want me to get right to the point? Well, okay." He bounced a bit in his spot and said, "I've decided that Cee and Hunter should go on their first mission soon, but I'm reluctant to send them alone. Most new pairs go out on missions with a team. So Maka and Black Star, you and your weapons will be accompanying them on their mission~"

Black Star jumped up, "YAHOOO! I'LL BE THE STAR OF THIS MISSION AND YOU'LL ALL LOOK SMALL COMPARED TO ME!" Tsubaki sighed and spared her meister a small smile.

Maka pointed over at Kid, Liz and Patty. "What about them?"

Kid sighed, "It's not a big mission, you'll only be gathering information. You most likely won't have to fight any kishin eggs."

Hunter slipped one hand out of his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sounds easy enough." Cee nodded slightly.

Lord Death put his hands together happily, "Great! You can all head out tomorrow morning!" The three pairs nodded,

"Yes sir!"

xOXoXOx

"YAHOOOOO!" Black Star was standing in their small boat and cheering about something. The boat started rocking precariously and everyone else yelled,

"SIT DOWN!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL YOUR GOD WHAT TO-" Maka had taken out her book and Maka-Chopped him in the center of his head. This made him fall over and onto Tsubaki's lap. A faint pink blossomed on her cheeks and Soul snickered,

"So uncool Black Star."

Soul and Maka started cracking up and Hunter rolled his eyes, "Nice going Maka." Cee pointed to a shadow rising out of the water.

"Look! There it is! Gale Island!" Everyone who was currently conscious turned to where she was pointing.

Tsubaki shook Black Star's shoulder gently and asked, "Didn't Lord Death say that Gale Island was famous for its wind?.."

Maka nodded, "That's why he sent us."

Soul and Hunter started rowing towards the island. Once they reached the beach they could see that the beach around it was flat but the center rose up to almost the height of a mountain. Tsubaki managed to get Black Star to regain consciousness and he immediately jumped onto the sand.

"YAHOOOOOOOOOO! LET'S GO!" Tsubaki jumped out after him. Cee and Maka climbed out as well. Hunter and Soul dragged the rowboat onto the sand and then walked to stand next to their meisters.

Soul looked up at the mountain with a growl, "We have to climb all that? So uncool."

Maka sighed irritably, "You won't be the one climbing, the meisters will!" Cee snorted a slight laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You mean you and Black Star will be climbing." She snapped her fingers and after a few seconds a small hole formed in the ground. Cee huffed and snapped her fingers again, getting irritated at the slow speed her magic was working at. The hole stretched a bit more and Crash squeezed out of it. He had a broom in his tiny jaws and he struggled to get the long wooden broom out of the hole.

Once he was successfully out of the hole it closed behind him. "Here go Cee-chan~"

Black Star cackled, "I could still beat you up the mountain!" Crash dropped the broom into Cee's hands and she pat his head.

"No way, You can't possibly climb faster than I can fly!"

Black Star looked over at Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, chain scythe!" The weapon nodded,

"Hai!" She glowed a yellow hue and transformed into a chain scythe. The twin blades landed in Black Star's hands.

Maka laughed, "I bet me and Soul could beat all of you!" As if on cue, he glowed a light blue color and changed into a scythe. He landed in Maka's hands, "We can race up to that ledge, about halfway up." She pointed with the bottom of Soul's staff and then started running.

"HEY! WAIT FOR YOUR GOD!" Black Star charged after her.

Hunter snickered, "You giving them a head start?" Cee rolled her eyes,

"Just go into weapon form." Hunter glowed gray-blue and took the shape of an axe. He landed in Cee's hands and his reflection shone in the blade. Crash leaped up onto Cee's shoulder and his hind legs pressed into her shoulder blade, to keep balance.

"You sure you can fly on a broom with me in weapon form? I'm heavier like this…"

Cee sighed and sat down on the broom. "Don't worry about it! It'll be fine!"

Hunter exhaled with slight nervousness, "Okay… Just don't drop me, okay Angel?"

Cee gave him a slight smile and nodded. The broom started levitating and jolted forward. Cee gasped in surprise at the sudden burst of speed. The broom zoomed over the sand and towards the mountain. Maka and Black Star had already started climbing. Cee whined unhappily and yanked the broom into almost a vertical climb.

Black Star yelled, "HEY!" He started jumping off any footholds he could find and digging Tsubaki into the rock. Maka was bouncing after him, using Soul's blade to swing up onto small ledges.

Cee struggled to control the broom underneath with one hand, the other clutching Hunter. Crash howled in terror and pressed his paws into her arm. Cee swerved about and jolted once in a while. Black Star and Maka were speeding up the mountain after her.

Hunter's reflection appeared in the blade once again and asked, worry edging his tone, "You okay?" Cee tilted to the side to avoid hitting a jagged edge and said over the wind,

"Yeah! Yeah, I got it!" Cee jolted forward slightly then reached the ledge, Black Star and Maka following close behind. Cee jerked to a halt and jumped off quickly. The broom clattered onto the stone and the other two meisters pulled themselves onto the ledge. They both collapsed onto the flat rock, exhausted.

Soul and Tsubaki transformed back into humans and knelt by their meisters.

"Black Star, are you alright?"

"Oi, so uncool Maka."

Hunter switched into human form and chuckled, "I think we won."

xOXoXOx

Night had fallen and the temperature dropped significantly since that crazy, smiling sun had set. Black Star and Tsubaki were asleep, their backs pressing against each other's and their breathing was almost perfectly in sync. Hunter was splayed out on the rock, snoring and Maka was curled up close by. Soul was half asleep next to her. Cee sat in the shadow of the rocks that curved around them on three sides. The moon hung in the sky, laughing with red blood oozing from its twisted smile.

Cee watched it, her eyes narrowed and her knees pulled to her chest.

_That stupid moon… _

"You're still up?" Cee flinched in surprise and turned in the direction of the voice. Soul was watching her, sitting up. His ruby eyes glinted in the faint moonlight.

"Y-yeah…" Soul slowly crawled towards her and sat down next to her. Cee's green eyes had a faint glimmer of distrust and Soul sighed, "You don't trust me, do you?"

Dark green eyes watched them from the shadows behind them. Crash shifted slightly and sighed softly. Cee looked out across the ledge.

"You know none of us are gunna turn on you or attack you from behind. Lord Death trusts you, so we do too."

Cee looked back at him, "You put a lot of faith in him."

"Aren't you the one who went to him and expected to be treated fairly?" he gave her a small smile. Cee narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Yes…"

Soul, for the first time noticed she wasn't wearing a jacket. "Aren't you cold?"

"No." She looked back out at the water.

"… Do you want my jacket?"

"I'm fine."

"I insist." He took off his jacket and draped it across her shoulders.

Cee looked up at him, slight curiosity pushing out the untrusting feelings.

The albino scythe chuckled, "Don't worry, it won't blow up or anything." Cee looked down at the black jacket and pulled it a bit closer. It smelled of pine and Soul's cologne.

_It smells like him…_

Crash moved out of the shadows and crawled over to Maka. He pushed underneath her arm and laid down next to her. Cee closed her eyes and snuggled into his jacket. Soul smiled slightly.

The shadows behind them started taking form of a disfigured hand and quickly wrapped around Cee. Her eyes snapped open and the hand pulled her back and she disappeared into the rocks behind them.

Soul jumped up and dashed to the solid rock. "CEE!" Crash jumped up with a loud bark. Maka shot up and Black Star's eyes opened in shock.

"YO! YOUR GOD NEEDS SLEEP!" Tsubaki's eyes opened a bit slower and Hunter jumped to his feet.

"Where the hell is Cee?"

Soul banged his fist on the rocks. "Something pulled her into the rocks!" Maka stood up and walked over to him. She closed her eyes and used her soul perception to search into the rocks.

"She's at the top of the mountain."

xOXoXOx

PHEW! Wow, another close call! I really gotta get ahead in the chapters! Well, I hope this chapter wasn't very confusing. As a reminder, Cee can't control her magic very well so flying a broom with a heavy axe in one hand might not be the best idea. And for those of you not familiar with Japanese, 'Hai' means yes, or that you understand something. Tsubaki uses this a lot in the subbed episodes. ^^; Sorry for the cliffhanger! Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. When Stars Collide

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater but I do own the plot of this fanfiction and any OCs that show up.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S AT THE TOP?" Maka whipped out her book and poised to Maka-chop Soul. He covered his head quickly and Maka lowered her book.

"Don't yell at me. And I can feel her soul at the top of the mountain."

Black Star yawned, "But we need sleep… WHAT AM I GUNNA DO IF I DON'T GET NO SLEEP?"

Tsubaki sweat-dropped and tried calming him down. Maka rolled her eyes. Soul let out a small growl and Hunter sighed,

"We can't leave her up there all night. We have to go get her." Crash walked around them whimpering. His pointed ear was laid back against his head. He was talking and trying to reassuring himself,

"Cee-chaaaan… We rescue you… No worry…"

Black Star huffed, slightly calmer now. "Alright… Tsubaki." The black haired weapon nodded and transformed into a chain scythe. Soul turned into a scythe and Hunter transformed one hand into the blade of his axe.

The three of them turned to the rocky wall and started climbing, slower this time, towards the top.

xOXoXOx

After about a half hour they had reached the top. It was strangely flat with little bits of grass growing in cracks in the otherwise smooth rock. Broken pillars were formed in a crude circle around a cracked podium. Dead ivy tendrils snaked across the cracked and broken pillars. The laughing moon hung overhead giving off a faint light.

A large furry creature lumbered around the pillars, apparently chasing something. Hunter yelled, "CEE! OVER HERE!" Cee looked over at them and stopped for a second. One second too long. The creature swatted a paw at her and sent her tumbling.

Black Star and Maka snapped into action mode, running at the monster. Crash, who had been on Hunter's back during the climb, dashed over to Cee. Hunter followed quickly after him. The weapon dropped next to Cee and she bolted upright. Black Star was slicing at the monster, which resembled a bear. He aimed for its face and it roared angrily. Maka cut into the bear's shoulder and it swung a paw at her.

The bear must have been three times larger than a regular bear. Cee got up to her feet and Hunter switched into weapon mode. Maka and Black Star jumped away from the bear and dashed over to Cee and Hunter.

"What are we supposed to do?" Maka asked, slight worry edging her voice. Soul's reflection showed in the blade and he looked over at the bear.

"Maybe it has a weak spot?"

Cee used the bottom of Hunter's shaft to point at the bear's stomach. "We have to get under it." Maka huffed,

"That's dangerous! What if it crushes us!"

Cee looked at Maka and smiled darkly, "I live for danger." She turned to look at the bear and exhaled. The bear was waiting patiently for them. Cee tightened her grip on Hunter and dashed forward. She slid down and Hunter's blade pierced the bear's stomach.

The bear roared and swatted at her when she rolled out. Maka ran forward and slashed at its eyes. Black Star ran forward and yelled, "YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tsubaki switched into enchanted sword mode and Black Star slashed at its back.

Blood leaked from the cuts on the bear and it roared angrily. It knocked the three meisters away and they landed, slightly winded. The bear growled angrily at them. Maka sat up groggily,

"It's too strong… I don't think we can beat it…" Black Star shook his head.

"We have to beat it. I will not lose." He jumped up and ran forward. The bear knocked him aside easily.

Cee huffed, "Black Star's right… We have to beat it." Cee propped Hunter up against a pillar and Maka stood up, still a bit winded.

"How are you gunna fight without a weapon?"

Cee rubbed her hands together and Hunter switched into human form. "You aren't gunna do something stupid right?" Cee looked back and smiled slightly,

"Maybe." She turned back to the bear and it snorted at her. Black Star was sitting up with Tsubaki sitting next to him, making sure he was okay.

Cee took a deep breath and Crash dashed over to her. He jumped up to cling to her shoulder, "Stay good Cee-chan!" Cee pat his head and he jumped down.

Maka stuttered slightly, "Y-you aren't s-serious!" Cee nodded slightly.

"I can do it."

Hunter huffed, "Don't kill yourself, eh Angel."

Cee sighed, "I won't, don't worry." She took another deep breath and dashed forward. The bear raised a paw to swat her away again. Cee bit the inside of her cheek slightly and sent a huge burst of electricity into the bears paw as it hit her.

The bear roared in agony and started bubbling until it exploded. The only thing left behind was a strange deformed violet soul was left. Cee laid on her back, clutching her side with a groan. Hunter dashed over to her and Soul switched back into human form. He and Maka followed him.

Cee looked up at them and smiled slightly, "I didn't think it would hurt that much…" Hunter smiled slightly and shook her head.

Maka looked up at the soul and narrowed her eyes, "This thing looks weird… What kind of soul is this?" Black Star and Tsubaki shuffled over and Hunter picked Cee up on his back. Soul looked from Cee and Hunter to the soul, bouncing around in the air. Cee's head rested in the crook between her arm and Hunter's neck and she sighed,

"Maybe Professor Stein will know…" She sounded a bit drained. Maka huffed,

"That's great and all but how are we gunna get down with Cee all hurt and stuff?" Hunter turned his head to look at her from the corner of his eye.

"We could probably just sleep up here… Right?" A gust of wind blew across the top of the mountain and everyone shivered a bit.

Black Star laughed, "CAMPING!" Tsubaki sweat-dropped.

Hunter slid Cee down off his back. He helped her prop up against a pillar and Soul realized she still had on his jacket. Hunter yawned and flopped down next to her, almost instantly falling asleep. Black Star and Tsubaki laid down, their backs together. Maka settled down onto the rocks and closed her eyes. Soul sat down next to Cee and cleared his throat nervously.

"Erm… You still want my jacket?.." Cee blinked then looked down at his black jacket.

"Do you want it back?.."

Soul smiled slightly, "Do you wanna wear it for tonight?" Cee nodded shyly. Soul chuckled, "You can wear it." Cee rested her head on Soul's shoulder.

"Thanks…" Soul drapped his arm across her shoulders and they both closed their eyes. Soon enough, they both fell asleep, Crash curled up happily between them.

xOXoXOx

Well, it's much easier to get these chapters out every other day instead of every day. I'm also doing my other story, Who Are You Again? And the next chapter should be up on Wednesday. It's almost done too! I might set days for each of my stories since school is coming up, on the 8th. I also might be doing a Warriors fanfiction and possibly another 2 Soul Eater ones. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! So far this story only has one review and it would be nice if some of my other readers would review too! And anonymous reviews are enabled so there's no excuse!


	9. Don't let the Shadows take me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater but I do own the plot of this fanfiction and any OCs that show up.**

After staying atop the mountain for the night, Cee was feeling no better. Even though it had been almost 10 hours since Cee had used magic, she still couldn't summon enough to fly her and Hunter back down the mountain, not to mention how hard the broom was to control. It would be even harder in her current state. Of course no one wanted to take the chance that she might get even worse after flying or, worst case scenario, run out of energy to keep herself and Hunter in the air as they were going down.

At the moment, the two able-bodied meisters were climbing down, along with Hunter, who had Cee on his back. The two of them made much slower progress than Maka and Black Star, whom were a few feet farther down the mountain then them. Crash was clinging to Maka's shoulder and, since he was only a puppy, didn't weigh nearly as much as Cee did.

The wind added to their troubles. The day before, there was barely a breeze to be felt. Now with the wind gusting around them roughly, they were having trouble holding on. Maka and Hunter had both slipped and Black Star slipped about 3 times, being careless and ranting about 'his bigness'. Thankfully, they never dropped more than half a foot.

To their relief, they reached the ledge where Cee had first been taken at around 10:30. The laughing, drooling sun hung in the sky above them. Black Star and Maka flopped onto the rock ledge and Hunter slid Cee off his back before doing the same. Soul and Tsubaki switched back into human form and sat by their meisters. Soul prodded Maka's head and she growled,

"Keep touching me and I'll Maka-chop you into next week." He stopped poking her for fear of being Maka-chopped that much. Tsubaki pat Black Star's shoulder. Crash crawled over to Cee and curled up on her lap. Cee fondled his ears affectionately and he whined contently.

Hunter groaned, "Why does the climb have to be soooo looong?" Cee rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"It's not that far a climb."

Hunter, Maka and Black Star started complaining and Soul smirked, "So uncool you guys." Crash's ears twitched and he snickered.

Cee sighed, "It'll be easier if you just climb down so you don't fall asleep on this ledge again." Maka sat up and huffed,

"Let's just rest a few more minutes…"

xOXoXOx

Almost three hours later, they had arrived back at Death City. Cee was laying, asleep in one of the dispensary beds, with Crash resting his head on her stomach. She had a monitor connected to her right arm with sticky-ended wires. Black Star and Tsubaki had left to go home after they had made sure Cee was okay. Liz and Patty headed home to go to sleep, leaving Kid, Maka, Soul and Hunter with Cee. Hunter was sitting in a chair next to the bed and Kid stood near the end of it. Soul was sitting in one of the other chairs scattered around the room, half asleep himself. Maka had a book on her lap, for once not reading it.

Cee's face twisted slightly in her sleep and she rolled on her side. Crash stood back up next to her on the bed and whined, "Is gunna be okay?.."

Hunter sighed, "She'll be fine." He said this to try and reassure the pup and himself because, to tell the truth, he wasn't so sure himself. Crash whined and jumped off the bed. Maka fiddled with the worn spine of the book.

Stein walked in with a swish of his lab coat and over to the bed. He looked at the monitor and then at Cee. "Well she doesn't seem severely hurt. She actually only has a few bruises and scratches."

Hunter groaned, "So I carried her for nothing? She was just being lazy?"

Stein pushed up his glasses menacingly, the hospital lights reflecting off them eerily. "You didn't let me finish. She doesn't have any physical injuries. But, as Maka said in the mission report, she did use a bit of magic during your little _trip_." Maka nodded to confirm what he had said.

"I'm not a witch expert, but I know she can't use her magic well, correct?" This time, Hunter nodded to confirm. "Then I'll take a good guess that, not being able to control it well, she will either use too much magic or not be able to use it at all."

Kid rubbed his chin in thought, "So technically she… Exhausted herself?"

Stein nodded slightly, "To the point of not being able to move." He walked over to her monitor and pointed to the spiking line. "It's different than regular because she used magic and tired herself out. See?"

Hunter scratched the back of his head, "I… I kinda understand what you're saying…"

Stein smirked, "Witch behavior is very hard to understand, not even _I_ quite get what goes through one's head." Cee shifted again in her sleep and the professor chuckled, "What an interesting test subject."

Maka, Kid and Hunter looked at Stein in alarm and Soul narrowed his crimson eyes. "Heh, I'm just kidding, calm down." The three of them relaxed slightly, but were still on edge. Stein sighed, "She should be fine after a day or two of rest." The four of them watched the professor leave the room and close the door behind him.

Once the professor left he lit a cigarette and a small puff of smoke snaked up from the end. Death Scythe was leaning on the wall outside the door and huffed, "You're having trouble, aren't you."

Stein glanced at him, "Hm?.."

The redheaded weapon moved away from the wall and placed his hands in his pockets, "I know Cee has a madness wavelength, even with her soul protect and weak magic."

Stein huffed and twisted the screw in his head, "Yes but being who she is, her madness wavelength is much weaker and added to her soul protect and Maka's anti-demon wavelength makes her madness wavelength practically invisible. Besides, everyone has a bit of madness inside them, hers is the same as everyone else's."

Death Scythe watched him with a careful gaze, "Oh really?" he said not really believing him. Stein nodded and Death Scythe sighed, "Then we should go back to Lord Death and tell him she's stable." The two of them started walking down the hall towards the Death Room, one more wary of the other.

xOXoXOx

"_Stop! You're hurting it!"_

"_No I'm not, now sh-"_

"_Yes you are! Stop-" I hit the dusty, forest ground hard._

"_Will you shut up?"_

_My face felt wet. I could see my arm dripping red and the same color rolling off my face and onto the grass. A figure loomed over me, amber eyes glowing evilly and cloaked in darkness. A small whimper escaped my throat, scratchy and rough. A blur of blue-gray dashed past me and leapt up at the amber-eyed figure. A roar of anger exploded in the night air. A burst of blinding light destroyed the darkness that once hid the figure from view. A limp, furry body hit the ground and rolled over to me and I knew exactly what it was. I wrapped my hands around it and tangled my fingers in its fur. I stumbled to my feet and started running. _

_I ran as fast as I could manage with the heavy, unmoving body in my arms. The dark tree branches around me reached up to claw the completely black sky. No stars shown and that horrid moon was nowhere to be seen. _

_Gritty sand poked my feet like tiny glass shards as I raced towards the water. Seven glowing lights of green, blue, yellow and pink flew towards me and lit my path along the sand. I grabbed the broom that was laying on the shifting sand. I leaped onto it without hesitation and an angry animal roar sounded from the trees behind me. I almost crashed into the waves below me, frothing, black and hungry. Thankfully, the broom became stable beneath me but I felt the limp body in my hand that wasn't holding onto the broom starting to slip. I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes tightly. _

_The body started glowing, I could tell through my eyelids and grew cold, like ice. Then I felt it grow smaller and smaller until it was just a small stuffed paw clasped in my hands. _

_I opened my eyes to see a stuffed wolf doll with white markings and various crisscrossing stitches on it. I realized something warm and wet was trailing down my bloodied cheeks…_

_**My name is Cerberus Wulf. And I. Am. A. Witch. **_

xOXoXOx

Moonlight flittered through the plain white curtains and a slight breeze blew in through the open window, making the thin material swish this way and that. Soul watched Cee toss and turn in her fitful sleep with drooping red eyes. Hunter had fallen asleep in the chair next to Cee's bed and Maka, also fast asleep, looked quite peaceful in the chair on Cee's other side. Kid had left around 11:00 to go home to make sure Liz and Patty were asleep and the house was symmetrical.

Yes, Soul was tired, but he couldn't possibly get any sleep with Cee like this. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had taken quite a liking to the witch. She might be a bit untrusting, but who could blame her, she had obviously been through some tough times to willingly go to school at the DWMA. Her flighty attitude made him laugh, but he would never laugh at her because of it…

"How uncool am I…" he mumbled.

xOXoXOx

_Cool grass pricked and tickled my bare feet. I could see little white blossoms dusting the long green sprouts sticking out of the ground. The grass swished in time with the wind that blew gently across the field. A thick furred gray-blue wolf with white markings above its eyes, on its ears, chest, stomach, and underside of its tail stood a few feet away from me. Its cobalt-blue eyes bore into me with an empty, soulless look. My heart thudded in my chest like a hammer, probably loud enough that the wolf would be able to hear it. Its mouth parted slightly and a gruff, sad voice spoke inside my head,_

"_Why did you let me die, Lady Cerberus?"_

_The grass started turning a yellow-brown color and the white flowers wilted and turned black. The once beautiful blue sky melted into a dark gray with a sickly red shade near the horizon. The wind blew stronger and the wolf disintegrated into silvery dust. I could feel my legs buckle underneath me and I fell to my hands and knees. I started trembling in terror and from the wind whipping around me, screaming in my ears. An empty blackness spread from the spot where the wolf once stood and consumed the ground around me._

_I felt the shadows start to creep up around me and pull me in. I let out a silent scream for help as I sank into the darkness. It felt like I was drowning in the suffocation blackness as I struggled to find my way out. I couldn't tell which way was up and down and my lungs were almost crushed. The wolf's voice whispered in my ears as I clawed at the thick smog around me. Finally, when I thought I was finished, I felt air being sucked back into my lungs._

xOXoXOx

Soul bolted upright at shrill screech that came from Cee's bed. He had started to drift off at around 3:30 in the morning when she screamed. Her eyes were clamped tightly shut and she was breathing heavily. Soul stood up in alarm. Hunter opened his eyes drowsily and mumbled, "What's going on?.." Maka was now wide awake and on her feet.

"What's wrong with her?" The blonde meister asked worriedly.

Soul huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to regain his cool composure, "I think she's having some sort of nightmare…"

Hunter rubbed his eyes and then looked over at his trembling meister, "It looks like it…"

Cee's eyes opened halfway and they glowed a light blue. Maka gasped and the world around the three of them turned black.

xOXoXOx

Phew! Wow this is as long as a 'Who are you again?' chapter! It turned out to be so long I ended up having to split it in half. Who's that wolf? What happen to Maka, Soul and Hunter? And WHEN CAN EXCALIBUR COME INTO THE STORY? XD Well he isn't coming in anytime soon… sadly. And you will find out the answer to all these questions in the later chapters! *Ta-da gesture* Well thanks for reading and PLEASE review!


	10. Watch Me Burn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater but I do own the plot of this fanfiction and any OCs that show up.**

When the world came back to the weapons and meister, it was much different than what they had left. It was now transformed into an endless field with pink, red, orange and yellow flowers waving with the breeze among the long stalks of grass. A large tree with pink blossoms covering the spindly branches stood among the grass and flowers.

Wolves danced around the tree in a game of tag. They stayed within the shadow of the canopy, almost looking like a part of the shadows. They looked almost like mist moving in the shade, all except one. A black wolf with white markings looked solid and real, making it stand apart from the others. The wolf leaped out from the shade and into the sunlight. The other misty wolves stood inside the shadows, their eyes glinting in the half darkness. The black wolf pranced around among the flowers and grass happily.

The other misty wolves turned their heads away and walked around to the other side of the tree, melting into the shadows. A mass of black, crackling clouds moved across the sky and covered the sun. The black wolf looked back at the tree in confusion. A scared voice whispered in the audience of three's heads,

"Where did they all go..? Did they leave me alone..?" The scene faded until it was just the black wolf standing in a void of darkness. Its head hung and the voice whispered,

"They did leave me…"

xOXoXOx

The world changed back to the dispensary room, the meister and two weapons rubbed their eyes. Soul mumbled, "What was that?"

Maka sat down and massaged her temple, "Not sure…" She looked back at Cee, whose eyes were screwed shut. "Was it her..?" Hunter was watching the ginger haired meister,

"It could have been…"

Maka looked at the ticking clock and jumped back up to her feet in a rush, "We have to go home and get ready for school!" The ash blonde dragged an unwilling Soul down the hall in a frenzy, complaining about the time. Hunter looked up at the clock to see it was about 7:00,

"Were we really out for that long..?" He looked down at Cee and let out a small sigh, "I guess I'm gunna have to leave too…" he said to her sleeping form. The dusty blonde weapon stood and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'll be back after class…" When she, obviously, didn't respond, he turned and shuffled out.

A blur of dark orange leaped from the blankets and onto the ground, following after him. Hunter looked down at the wolf pup and blinked in surprise, "Aren't you gunna stay with Cee?"

Crash nodded, his frazzled ear moving in time with his head, "Want say goodbye." The weapon smiled weakly,

"Oh."

The puppy put his paws up on his leg, only reaching his knee, and barked happily, "You help protect Cee-chan!"

Hunter nodded, "That's kinda what weapon partners do; it's their job." Crash's tongue lolled out and his jaws were pulled back in a smiling look. His tail wagged as he woofed,

"Pack say thank you!" With that, he pranced back into the hospital-like room and jumped back onto the bed with the still sleeping girl.

Hunter's smile almost instantaneously faded and he turned his head. His footfalls could be heard echoing in the quiet corridor as he walked,

_I didn't protect her. If I did I would have been the one in that hospital bed…_

xOXoXOx

Hunter peered into the nurse after class was over and school was finished. He saw Cee, sitting up in the bed she was confined to, talking to Kid and the twin pistol sisters. She looked tired from where he was, but otherwise well. He knocked on the door lightly and they all looked up at him.

Cee smiled; a small, weak smile, "Hey Hunter…" Said blonde weapon walked in and directly over to the side of her bed. He returned her smile, the same sad looking grin she had falsely plastered on her own face,

"Hey Angel, how you doing?"

"Fine, Professor Stein said I should be able to go back to normal stuff tomorrow." Kid's golden eyes watched her carefully, and then shifted to Hunter as the weapon glanced his way. They made eye contact for a split second before both of them turned their gazes away from each other and to Cee.

Liz grinned happily, the complete opposite of Hunter and Cee's morosely fake expressions, "We should do something fun after school tomorrow to celebrate!"

Patty clapped her hands and laughed wildly, a wicked grin on her face, "That sounds like fun! What are we gunna do big sis?"

Kid held up a finger to express he had an idea, then after a second of silence, held up a matching finger on his other hand, "What about an amusement park?"

Like a dog who just heard he was going for a walk, Black Star raced in as Patty cheered, "YAY!"

"Did I just hear something about an amusement park?" Tsubaki followed the laughing blue haired boy in with quiet apologies.

Soul and Maka followed the two polar opposites in and ignored the egomaniac chattering his head off about Death knows what. Soul sneered, "The flat-chested bookworm over here had to make a stop at the library for a new book-"

Before he could finish his statement criticizing his meister, she smashed her newly found novel into his snowy hair covered head. She was about to say something herself when an increasingly rude and annoying Black Star whooped, "LET'S GO NOW!" This earned him a chop in the head as well.

Maka smiled, ignoring the moans and groans of the two downed males, "You're looking better than yesterday, Cee." Cee gave a small nod and yet another person was interrupted by Black Star's loud mouth,

"How dare you betray me like this? How could you?" Soul got back up to his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets, rolling his eyes,

"Get over it."

Kid looked down at him, writhing about, complaining, "We're going tomorrow, after school." Black Star jumped up and laughed as loud as he could,

"I'm gunna be first on the biggest roller coaster!"

Patty laughed with an evil smirk, "And you'll be the first to start crying!" Tsubaki started apologizing to nobody in particular for Black Star's outburst. He and Patty started arguing and the older Thompson girl tried calming the two down.

Soul shook his head and mumbled, "So uncool." He then turned his gaze and blinked in surprise when he saw Cee talking to Kid again, and more importantly, _ignoring him!_ He narrowed his eyes and huffed, "Hey Kid."

The shinigami looked up at him from his seat next to Cee, "Yes?"

"Your hair is looking asymmetrical today."

The raven haired boy stared at him for a few seconds before collapsing to the ground, whining girlishly about how he couldn't find a way to fix his hair.

Maka hit the albino once again with her hardcover book, "Why'd you do that Soul? Stop being so uncool! Kid's our friend and we don't make friends have OCD panic attacks!" She continually beat him with her book as he tried his best to shield his cranium from her blows.

"What the hell? Stop!" he shouted at her. Crash pranced around the two of them, releasing a yip of laughter. Cee watched with a look of what could possibly be considered slight interest. Liz had gone from trying to stop her younger sister and Black Star from fighting to calming Kid down. He kept up his stream of cursing his asymmetricalness.

Black Star had abandoned his argument with Patty and moved on to laughing at Kid and Soul on the floor. Tsubaki bowed her head, "Sorry..!"

Hunter tore his eyes away from the others and looked at Cee, "So you're sure you're gunna be okay?"

Cee nodded with faint reassurance, "Yes, I'll be fine."

Hunter pulled his lips back into a small smile, "Alright, if you say so." Cee returned the smile weakly.

The blonde demon axe looked back at the others, Crash by Kid now, circling around him. Soul was no longer lying down on the ground, semi-unconscious and now sitting up. Maka had her book up and poised to hit him again as he yelled something along the lines of, "Sadist!" Black Star kept up his torrent of laughter and Patty soon joined in.

Hunter chuckled and shook his head, thinking, _What idiots._

xOXoXOx

Finally done! I've had this written for quite some time but haven't had the time to type it with school and everything. *Sigh* I do have all the chapters for this story planned so far, all there's left to do is write them. I have some parts of the future chapters written out, none completed as of now. I'll get… what chapter is next? Chapter 11? Yes. I'll get that up as soon as possible, along with the 3rd chapter of _Who are You Again?, _that is written and has to be typed. Not sure where I'm going to be going with that story… but it should end well. I've noticed my other fanfiction is getting many more reviews than this one and this one is going to be my top priority. Anyways, thanks for reading and review!


End file.
